Doorbells
by 9peggy
Summary: "...Spike and Demetri are twins, and I don't know who they're related to." "Neither do we." How did the twins come to be Robinson's?


"_...Spike and Demetri are twins, and I don't know who they're related to..."_

_"Neither do we."_

* * *

><p>Carl sighed blissfully as he walked along the sidewalk. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and with any luck, Wilbur would sleep in late, saving some time for Carl to enjoy the bright morning before the spiky haired boy ruined it. Yes, it didn't get much better than this.<p>

He sauntered up to the house and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

_Of course, _Carl thought irritably, _Lefty forgot to leave the door unlocked when I left for my morning walk. Why did I expect any different?_

He looked to his right and noticed the doorbell on the left side of the door.

_That's strange. Isn't our doorbell on the right…._

He looked right and saw yet another doorbell.

_Well that's peculiar._

He reached out for the left one, when suddenly he heard someone object behind him.

"No, no. Don't ring _that _doorbell. Ring _this _one. It's shiny."

Carl rotated his head backwards to see an odd looking man with circular dark glasses and brown hair staring right at him….from inside the potted plant.

"What the…"

"No, no, no, don't listen to him! Ring this one! Ring it ring it ring it ring it, look at this doorbell, _ring it!"_

Carl turned the other way to see the same man….or he looked like the first man.

Just then, the door opened and Lefty stepped out. Er, slithered out. He looked at Carl and groaned lowly.

"Lefty! What is going on here?" Carl demanded, "Who are these two?"

Lefty suppressed a shrug, which is hard to do when you're a giant octopus. He moaned again.

"They came here over night? How?"

"Uuugghhh."

"They just showed up? But _who are they?"_

"Ughaguu."

"Demetri and Spike?"

"Grauhh."

"Why am I repeating everything you say? Oh, no reason."

Carl brought out a cell phone that he kept in his chest in case of emergencies. This called for a short family meeting….

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Franny and Cornelius were standing outside with Carl, examining the mysterious twins.<p>

"So they just showed up randomly?" Franny asked, trying to process it all.

"That's what Lefty said." Carl answered.

"Where are you two from?" Cornelius asked the twins.

"This plant." They answered simultaneously.

Suddenly, ten-year-old Wilbur stepped out of the house.

"Mom?" He said quietly, "I heard weird voices and…"

"Hey, hey! Kid!" Spike yelled, "Ring my doorbell on your way back inside."

"No," Demetri argued, "Ring this one, and you get a toy."

Wilbur looked at them both bewildered. "Mom…?"

"It's okay, honey." Franny said, pulling her son to her side, "They're just…."

"Crazy…" Muttered Carl, before getting roughly elbowed by the mistress.

"I can't believe we've been here for two hours and we still haven't got any one to ring either doorbells yet." Spike mumbled to Demetri.

"Maybe, but that robot almost rang mine."

"Uh, yeah, but did he? NO."

"But he almost did. Half point for me!"

"No points! It's in the rule book; look it up."

"There you go again with the rule book. Fine, but I at least get one point for when that squirrel dropped an acorn on my doorbell."

"I told you; it can't be an animal, _or_ by accident. It's also in the book."

"How 'bout I take your stupid book and shove it in your soil?"

Spike huffed. "Flathead."

"Short roots."

"Ever green."

Wilbur looked at his mom, his eyes gleaming. "Can we keep them?"

Franny sighed before looking to her husband. "They do look homeless…."

"Well," Cornelius said, scratching the back of his neck, "I suppose the Robinsons can take two more members to the family."

"Yes!" Wilbur shouted excitedly.

"So, how about it?" Cornelius asked the twins. "Do you two want to become Robinson's?"

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked. "We already are Robinsons."

"You _are_?"

"Yup."

"Well….who are you related to?"

"I'll tell you….when you ring my doorbell!"

"NO, ring mine! It's shiny I tell you!"

Cornelius sighed again, and then turned to his wife and son. "Let's just say they're cousins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random, I know, but I wanted to make a MTR fic, and then I thought of the twins, and...This story was born! I do not own Meet the Robinsons or its characters.**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you enter.**


End file.
